The Hunger Games: Blood Spilled
by Brionyxx
Summary: What happens when the characters from Twilight (all strangers and all human) Are chosen to do the hunger games? Who will survive? Has the capital finally met their match?
1. Prologue

**Ok so this part will be really short xD I really hope you enjoy this series, so basically its The Hunger games with the Twilight Characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the hunger games that belongs to Suzanne Collins and the characters are purely Stephanie Meyers... But Bella's sister will be me xD I think I will own that character.**

**Prologue**

There were thirteen districts. Only now there are twelve. Thats the punishment of rebellion. District thirteen rebelled against the capital, unfortunately for them the other districts refused. Maybe just maybe if we fought along side them, this would be over.

The Hunger Games. An event established to make those fear the capital. Every year one man and woman from the ages of twelve to eighteen are chosen to participate in these disturbed events. The tributes chosen from each districts are forced into war among each other. Only one tribute lives and becomes a victor and that victor mentors the following tributes after that. Its a cycle.

Districts one and two are the tributes who usually win the games. President Aro provides them with training areas for them to train until they are ready to be chosen. They are the districts who volunteer, it can get violent as they all want to participate in the games. I can't imagine any other district members volunteering. Who would want to?

That time of the year has come again. We must be prepared to be chosen.

'May the odds be ever in your favour'


	2. 1 Reaping Of The Districts-Part 1

Chapter 1: The Reaping of the Districts-1

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes snapped open as I heard a deafening screech coming from downstairs. My house was small but it did have two floors which was lucky and rare in our district. I leaped out of my bed and raced swiftly to my sisters room downstairs. This was becoming a regular basis and people would start to get the wrong idea. I rushed into the room and sat on Briony's bed. Well it wasn't a bed... It was more like a block and blanket. I cupped her face gently in my hands until her eyes opened and I rocked her soothingly in my arms for a couple of minutes. I thought about the odds that she would get picked as Briony sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

"Bri everything is going to turn out fine. Others have got a lot more of a chance of being picked than you. Just think, every teenager in this district have their names in there so many more times than you, you have only had yours put in once... What are the odds hmm?" I soothed in a confident and calm voice.

"B-but what about you?" She stuttered causing my heart to melt.

I didn't know what to say. The odds weren't exactly in my favour. My name has been put in there twenty-seven times. I had nothing to say so I just kept rocking her.

"I'm going to go hunt ok?"

Briony nodded miserably. "Please be quick" She pleaded tears trickling down her cheek. I wiped it just before it fell of her face and smiled at her.

"I will." And with that I was out the door.

...

My eyes focused on the buck standing almost directly in front of me. I silently drew my hand-made arrow back. I found the perfect time to shoot when I heard a loud voice.

"Hey Bels Happy Hunger Games!"

The buck took off immediately leaving nothing but the marks on the floor where it had been standing. My insides flared with irritation as I turned to a smug looking Jacob smiling wickedly at me. He winked and leaped from the tree he stood on and landed gracefully beside me.

"Thanks so much Jake" I muttered sarcastically.

"No problem" He grinned mischievously at me and ruffled my hair playfully. I grunted and gave him a swift shove before grabbing my bow and marching back to the fence guarding district twelve.

"Come on Bella don't be mad" He chuckled and followed on.

Jacob can be annoying. Why was he my best friend?

Well his mother died just like mine and we have a lot more in common. Jacob has two older brothers Sam and Paul and a younger sister Renesme. He didn't need to look after Renesme because Paul and Sam done all the work around the house and _that_ was because his father was crippled and was bound to a wheelchair for life. His brothers were too old for the hunger games now and his sister was a year too young, so he was the only member of the family able to participate.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly realising he hasn't brought any hunting equipment.

"Looking for you."

"Why?" I asked still not understanding his point of view.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I went to wish you luck for the reaping and Briony said you were still out hunting. Oh and now its around an hour before the reaping."

My heart stopped... an hour?

"WHAT! Lets go then you flip-flop!" I screeched beginning to race across the forest floor. I was quite bad at agility and stealth so I had to be careful not to bump into to trees. I heard Jacob laugh loudly as he easily caught up with me.

We reached the fence and I watched as I saw the jet fly over our heads. I had to get home NOW!

I clambered though the fence and burst through our house's wooden door as soon as I reached it. Briony sighed in relief and passed me the flannel. "Go and wash yourself and make yourself presentable" She ordered but I noticed the reluctance in her eyes.

I nodded not wanting to bring anything up and climbed into the tub.

After scrubbing for a while I suddenly realised something... I left Jacob and forgot about checking to see if he got through!

I'm sure he did I mean... He must be safe.

...

I had dressed in a darkish blue dress that had a golden zip at the back and was around knee high while Briony wore a butterscotch flattering dress that held a small flower on the neck. My father was dressed in a shaggy shirt and messy pants. Charlie really wasn't himself since my mother Renee died.I had to look after Briony and him.

I dragged Charlie and Briony along to town square where the reaping was being held. We signed in and began to our assigned places.

I saw Briony stood frozen in her category with her friends. She didn't move until Gianna startled her by beginning the reaping.

"Welcome to the 71st annual Hunger Games!" She exclaimed ecstatically. We all remained silent and glared while she babbled on about how great the hunger games are and how it helps the nation. Yeah right ok. If she was acting she could be awarded best actress award but I doubt she was, she was much too excited. "Ladies first!" She screamed in delight as she trotted toward the circular glass globe which had every single female teenager's name in. She clicked her knuckles and reached excitedly into the globe.

After shuffling the names around a bit she snatched one up. My heart raced unevenly as she opened the folded scrap of paper which meant so much to every girl here that was able to be chosen for the games. She glanced at the name and smiled giggling slightly.

"Briony Swan" She sang. My heart froze, every bone in my body locked into place as I watched the brunette petite child walk stiffly from out of the crowd. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, my whole body was numbed. I finally snapped out of my trance and shoved out from the crowed. "Briony!" I shrieked as the peacekeepers began marching towards me.

They grabbed my elbows and began to tow me away. I wasn't thinking I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I thought possible. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" I screamed to anyone who would listen. Murmers broke out nervously in the crowd as Briony raced towards me. "NO, NO BELLA!" She squeaked as Jacob came and carried her away. She was in hysterics screaming my name and kicking and punching Jacob.

I wanted to cry but that would show weakness so I didn't. I walked slowly towards Gianna and stood on her left. "How spectacular District twelve's very first volunteer!" She marvelled at my 'courage' "What is your name dear?" She asked happily.

A few seconds of silence and she cleared her throat.

"Isabella Swan" I muttered under my breath.

"How wonderful! Beautiful name dear!" She replied instantly.

"I think the men are growing inpatient" She giggled and trotted towards the globe on the right side. She reached in quickly and grabbed the first one she saw. She looked at it briefly and called "Edward Mason".

The boy named Edward gracefully strode out from the crowd. He didn't meet anyones eyes. I didn't ever notice this boy before, how could I miss him? He had bronze hair which had a slight quiff and brilliant green eyes. He was lean but not exactly lanky and he had average sized muscles. He glanced at me once and shook my hand half-heartedly.

"Congratulations Edward Mason and Isabella Swan, this years tributes from District 12. May the odds be ever in your favour".

I had to process this. I was a tribute for The hunger games. This was how I would die. The odds are never in our favour.

Alices POV:

Today was the day. I was ready... I think, I hope.

My father forced me to train for this day since I was ten. He forced me to volunteer when I was sixteen and now I am. Todays the day of the reaping and probably the last time I will ever spend a day in my district. My mother died a few days after I turned ten years old. My father then wanted me to volunteer, to make him proud. I vowed when I turned sixteen and when it was time for the hunger games I would do it.

I don't actually want to volunteer. I don't want to kill people, buts thats what I'm brought up to do. What can I do?

My mother always told me to not let this world change who I was. But now I'm going into an arena trying to slaughter many people like me. I would be volunteering and people would see me as a vicious merciless monster. But I wasn't if I was doing it for my father, was It?

I walked slowly into my fathers room still lost in thought when I heard him grunt disapprovingly. "Make yourself presentable Alice. Why can't you ever look decent like your mother. Your going to be on TV for christ's sake."

I nodded stiffly, biting back a harsh comment and went towards my closet. I looked at my mothers old black dress, It was so beautiful. I couldn't wear this. It was too beautiful, like my mother. My mother was good, beautiful and pure. I don't deserved such a dress. Instead I snatched up my ragged black dress, it was nice enough I guess but not pretty.

I sighed and turned back to go get my dad. When I found him he was wearing a shirt and three-quarter length shorts. Oh yeah make _me_ look presentable. I almost laughed... Almost.

He looked me up and down for a moment. "That dress looks old" He scoffed.

I wanted to shout at him. Punch him, but he was my father I could never do a thing like that to him. I didn't blame him for his constant bitterness, he was just in pain. He took it out on me but I didn't blame him for it. I blame myself, If I hadn't broke a rule my mother wouldn't have to defend me and get herself killed. But thats what happened and here I am.

It should have been me. I should have been slaughtered, _I_ broke the rule.

My father must have said something to me while I was thinking because he gripped my wrist hard. "Did you hear me? You better win so we can get the riches that comes with it!" He almost barked at me. He then dragged me out the house and towards town square by my wrist. It hurt a lot. He dragged me roughly until we reached the peacekeepers. I froze, not letting my father take me any further. There loyally by the side of each peacekeeper were large ebony black dogs. Their ears were up and alert and their brown (almost red) menacing eyes stared longingly at me and every long powerful muzzles growled. They snarled at us as I stood inches away from the ones on either side of me. My biggest fear were dogs and they were here.

"I can't do this" I squeaked to my father who glared at me in disgust.

"Shut up, pull it together" He commanded and dragged me through the isle of dogs. Each one taunted me with their savage glares as I shifted behind my father by force. He still had hold of my arm and it was killing me.

We finally got away from the beasts and my father shoved me forward into my assigned place after we signed in. I stood frozen where I was. This was it, I was going to volunteer. I gulped and closed my eyes, only to jump when Felix Lathery appeared on the stage ready to announce this years tributes.I was shaking rapidly and one of my friends noticed.

"You holding up ok?" Jess mouthed to me warmly while Felix was repeating the history of the capital. I merely nodded, I didn't want to draw attention to myself yet.

"Time to pick from the girls" Felix announced carelessly.

Had they already announced the boys? I glanced at the stage but there wasn't anyone else there, so he probably was doing girls first. He sighed and reached into the globe only to pick the closest one to his hand. My insides churned and twisted as he opened the piece of paper. I could almost taste the suspense in the atmosphere as Felix opened his mouth the speak. "Congrats Elsa Butcher" Felix announced.

A small girl appeared out of the crowd and I looked towards my father. He shot me a desperate and fierce glare and I cleared my throat in preparation.

"I volunteer as tribute," I spoke as I walked out the crowd. This was regular for district 3 so luckily it wasn't a surprise that someone volunteered. "Congratulations," Felix said looking as bored as ever. The girl retraced her steps back to her place. As I walked past her she shot me a grateful look and I smiled warmly back. I was somehow glad I volunteered and saved that girls life. However this still was the beginning of the end.

I marched to the top of the stage trying to look confident and proud but my insides were screaming at me to run, to cry. However I didn't, I held it all in.

"And you are.." Felix asked boredly. "Alice Brandon" I said trying to hide the edge in my voice. I think it worked.

"Alrighty, Now boys" Felix sighed and reached into the globe full of names.

"Emmett McCarty" Felix grumbled. My heart stopped, not Emmett. We had become quite good friends as my father trained him as well as myself. I prayed someone would volunteer, but no one did. Emmett looked confident and excited as he took his place on the other side of Felix.

"Congratulations Emmett McCarty and Alice Brandon. May the odds be ever in your favour" Felix muttered obviously relieved it was over. Me and Emmett shook hands slowly and smiled gravely to each other. I hated my father for treating me with no respect when I done this just for him. I hated myself as the reason my mother is dead. I hate the capital for creating the world we live in today.

**^-^ Ok I hope you like it! Please review, I really hope you do like it. What do you think of Alice's life? Or Bella's? I'm going to do the reaping of Jasper's District and Carlise's District and then it will be back to Bella's POV. But during the actual games it will be half Alice and half Bella's POV It will have JasperxAlice, BellaxEdward, RosaliexEmmett and EsmexCarlise. :D **


End file.
